


Birthday Present

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nostalgia, Petty Time Lords, Sex in a TARDIS, The Master's birthday present, in her own clumsy way, is the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The Master annoyed the Doctor and when she snapped at him - he vanished. She decides when his birthday rolls around 4 weeks later, that he has avoided her long enough and that one of them has to do something to fix their relationship. In his TARDIS she finds memories and makes herself...his gift.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for my best friend Resa. The title was the prompt I set myself haha!

Four weeks. That's how long it had been since she had pushed him away. Four weeks since he had rocked up in the middle of her inauguration ceremony. A ceremony she cared little about but allowing the peoples of the world she had just saved to honor her in their usual custom would only be respectful. 

And she liked it. A tiny bit. 

Not that she would admit that. It was just nice to let her guard down, allow herself to enjoy something and be...well..thanked. 

So when she was on the most beautiful beach in that sector of the galaxy and a garland of finely crafted rose petals was just about to be placed on her head, well, she didn't take kindly to the Master teleporting in. 

He couldn't even teleport discreetly and take a seat and watch the ceremony. No. The Master had to teleport right in front of her, collapsing to the sand and laughing maniacally. 

He stood up, brushing sand off his favourite coat and glancing around in amusement. 

"Did you do all this for me? You shouldn't have. No need, I'm not one to like a fuss."

The Doctor stared at him in disbelief. Disbelief that quickly skyrocketed to outrage at the sheer nerve of him to crash her peaceful relaxing ceremony and declare it to be all about him.

She had stared at him in rapidly simmering anger that threatened to spill over any second, and really tell him what she thought. 

He simply laughed, grabbing the garland and placing it on his own head as his finger played over the teleport button. 

She had glared at him and told him in no uncertain terms that he had ruined the one nice day she had in a long time and if he was going to be as petty as to teleport out with her garland, she would NOT have a single word to say to him for a very long time and would absolutely not be taking his calls, acknowledging his messages OR exchanging selfies. 

Her tone had been harsh - harsher then she intended. She realised she hadn’t quite got the hang of that yet in this body. Expressing herself in tone and intent always took a little fine tuning. He looked offended and if she admitted it, a little hurt. A lot hurt….if she was going to be totally honest. 

She hadn't enjoyed the rest of the ceremony, it suddenly seemed frivolous and self indulgent and her harsh tone unnecessary. Afterall, he hadn't been taking a over a planet or enslaving a population or anything obviously bad at all. 

When four weeks had passed with no trace of him, no response to her mental connection and no messages from him she realised he was either sulking or hurt. Either way, she was missing him and the lack of any hint as to where he was or how he was doing was eating away at her. 

And then it was his birthday. 

She sent him a message and then another message and he maintained his silence, not acknowledging her at all. She started to get worried until finally she picked up a trace of his TARDIS. The relief she felt was insurmountable. 

She had to stop lying to herself, she loved the idiot. 

She materialised inside his TARDIS. Expecting to find him right there, spying on her, watching her - he always had! She was slightly offended to find the room empty. 

More than slightly. 

She located his bedroom quickly, finding it in exactly the same location it always had been in his other lives. The Master was a creature of habit where personal preferences were consisted. She took no time at all to locate his bedroom. Every regeneration seemed to throw the Doctor for a while but the Master was so much more controlled and organized about the whole thing. So she walked around the room, guessing roughly what would be behind drawers and on tables. She didn’t invade his privacy...well only a little. Just enough to prove herself right that yes, the room had much the same layout as his previous TARDIS bedrooms had. 

She sat down on his bed, chewing her lip and feeling a flash of nervousness and incredulousness at herself as she considered what she was about to do. It was bold. It was Master Level bold, but she was feeling ridiculously indignant that he had flat out ignored her after making such an entrance. How else could she deliver her birthday present?

She inched open a drawer in a small table at the side of his bed, peering in and looking around guiltily before chewing her lip and staring into the small opening - inching it further and seeing two books. 

She slipped them out and flicked through the first one - a text book on particle engineering. She was unsurprised that the Master would take his plans to bed with him and set it aside, opening up a larger book. And froze.

This was not an engineering text book - this was far from educational bedroom reading. This was in fact, a photograph album. 

Of them. 

She felt a sudden wave of emotion and nostalgia flood through her as she slowly turned the pages. Images of them right from their academy days - a long gap, pointedly noted by the inclusion of blank pages to mark the years, then pictures filled the book on every page. 

Secret smiles and jokes shared at UNIT, a photo posed in a prison cell - she remembered the jovial atmosphere when he had asked Jo to take it and how she had shaken her head and made comments about ‘you two’. The Doctor smiled warmly at the memory as she turned the pages - so many images of a time she couldn't help but remember with warmth even when he had in fact been risking the planet if not the universe. 

She turned more pages, seeing only two images of him charred, disfigured, in pain, many through the eyes of the Melkur, her fourth self under his control, then her fifth self. So many pictures of her fifth self; sword fighting, disguises, working together - they really had spent a lot of time together for two people who were supposed to be such enemies. There really were a lot of memories and she felt such a tug at her hearts to see it all again. 

Suddenly she gasped and started laughing - a laughter that made her feel absolutely joyous and unburdened. The years seeming to fall away from her so rapidly that nothing else mattered except them. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed - he had really….really..dressed up as a scarecrow just to spy on her sixth self walking along..and taken a photo of it. He really had just come along to see what she was doing back then. Only the Master could put on a disguise like that and stand patiently just to watch her walk past in the distance.

They really had been two idiots in love throughout the entirety of their lives. 

She leafed through the album, curling up on his pillows as she ran her finger lightly over the pictures; cheetah people, elaborate robes, a happy image of him with the Doctor so enthralled by his genius before his memories had returned. An image of the Doctor looking dismayed as he had regenerated in his TARDIS, stolen it and ran off. 

Prime Minister…..drums….how dearly he had wanted the Doctor...how desperately he needed her and always had. A half drawn heart at the bottom of an image of him and her last life, in a forest...that ship that had thrown everything into such chaos. It was partially rubbed out but she could tell it has been a heart. Toying with the notion of his feelings perhaps. 

She flipped the pages again and clearly the toying had stopped and had in fact exploded in intricacy as drawings adorned every page - ivy delicately hand drawn, hearts in no short supply. She felt a pang of regret as she came to the end - taking a breath and pushing the memories away. Missy had not walked away from her, she had a plan, just like she always did. The Doctor just didn’t totally understand what that plan was, and they were pushed for time with the impending Cyber invasion. She smiled at a picture of them on the adjacent page - takeaway cartons scattered across the floor, Missy’s head in her past self’s lap, her arms outstretched, clearly making some elaborate gesture. The Doctor was laughing. 

The next pages were clearly a work in progress but the drawings had continued - ivy turning to roses - long thorned stalks weaving between the pictures - three pages of photographs - selfies and tuxedos and a lot of poses of him in his clearly new favourite purple outfit - and one of her kneeling. She swallowed at the image - she really hadn’t taken her eyes off him for a moment. Looking up at him, submission flooding through her while the room full of people watched.

She closed the book and ran her hands across the cover before smiling as a mixture of emotions swarned through her as she placed it back in the drawer.

“I really want my friend back too,” she whispered. “So one of us has to do something about this, don't we.”  
  
She took a deep breath and climbed off of the bed, standing to slip off her coat, then her braces before she pulled her shirt over her head. She hesitated before pushing down her trousers and then her underwear, shivering slightly despite the room being the perfected temperature, his TARDIS had definitely improved the temperature to suit her now naked state. 

She placed her clothes on a chair, and pulled a very large expanse of wide red ribbon for her pocket. This was insane. And everything they probably needed right now. 

She attempted to wrap it around herself, looping it three times and pulling it tightly to try to make a bow - making her stumble and fall backwards, landing on the bed in a heap of dishevelled ribbon. 

“Ok Doctor, get on the bed first, then wrap,” she said, realising she had no idea how long it would be before he came back, 

She opted to sit back against the headboard, with the comfort of the pillows she would be able to wait a while if necessary without too much discomfort. Over twenty minutes later she had finally wrapped herself in such a way that most of her was covered, and a large, slightly haphazard bow was tied at the front, covering her breasts. 

This. Was how you do a birthday present. 

She should have known he was watching the entire time. 

The doors flung open as he walked in the room with a big grin, a very big, very smug grin as he stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes firmly fixed on hers. 

“Doctor...for me? You shouldn’t have. Well...not taking this present back!”

“I…” suddenly her mouth became very dry and her hearts raced in a mixture of excitement and nervousness. “Missed you. So I thought maybe what we needed was….”

“For you to give yourself to me for my birthday?” he asked, his eyebrow raised as his expression became one of utter happiness.

“Yes,” she said, determined to go through with it. “I’m your present. Happy birthday Master.”

“Can I...unwrap my present Doctor?” he asked, climbing on to the bed, and crawling toward her as if he were going to pounce. 

“That’s..what generally happens with presents,” she said, quieter than she intended to. 

“Better get started on that then,” he said, his eyes leaving hers for a brief moment, as he looked appreciatively up and down her ribbon covered body before pulling the bow. 

The Doctor was slightly relieved that the bow came open with one pull, given how immensely difficult it had been to tie herself up. A satisfied and relieved laugh slipped out and he broke into a smile again. Suddenly the years between them melted away again and tney were simply Theta and Koschei...nothing else and no one else mattered. They were each other’s everything once again. 

As if there had been a time where they weren't. 

His hands were everywhere all at once, sliding the length of ribbon from her body and revealing more and more until finally she was completely bare, kneeling and looking at him with an expression of absolute want. 

He closed his eyes and smiled, opening them again to see her smiling back at him. He laughed and suddenly she was in his arms, his mouth on her neck, his hands roaming as he rolled her down and onto her back, his body covering hers. One hand roamed over her breasts while his other grasped her wrists, pinning them above her head. 

She felt a flood of wetness and groaned, his name slipping so instinctively from her lips the moment he restrained her. He responded by kissing her hard, a sudden need to devour her in every possible way. She looked at her Master with absolute need and he was only too happy to provide his Doctor with what she craved. 

She became lost in the intensity as their minds connected - lust and love and need filling each others minds so completely. She cursed in Gallifreyan loudly as he finally pushed into her and took her with deep, hard thrusts that sent her close to the edge quickly. He had released her wrists but she obediently kept them in place, enjoying being so stretched out before him. 

He grasped the backs of her thighs firmly, his fingers digging delightfully painfully into her flesh as he slammed hard into her, his hands releasing their firm pressure as he drew closer and sliding up her stomach to grasp her breasts, squeezing and slapping until she repeated his name over and over and begged him to let her come. 

He came hard, filling her completely before dropping down, his body covering hers as he spoke in ragged breaths, his mouth brushing against hers.

“Come for your Master.”

The Doctor came completely undone, her hands roaming over every inch of his bare flesh she could reach as she came hard, wanting him to never leave again, and never let go - the warmth of his bare flesh against hers was simply intoxicating. 

“I love you Master,” she said. “Happy birthday.”

He smiled and kissed her as he dropped to lay down beside her, his hand roaming her body freely. 

“I love you eternally Theta,” he said. “This...sneaking in here...making yourself my gift. Are you going to get dressed and leave afterwards...or be honest with yourself?”

“Honesty,” she said, nodding eagerly. “I love a bit of honesty this time round. It’s about time we both did. You and me Master...how about it?”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted love,” he said, kissing her deeply.

He considered, as they lay together, the warmth of their bodies a welcome sensation that neither wanted to ever so much as inch away from, that perhaps, he had never really quite got the hang of birthday presents. Maybe he should have tried this approach many lives ago. 


End file.
